


Lost

by MistressTeal



Category: Carol (2015), The Price of Salt - Patricia Highsmith
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, BDSM, F/F, Fluff and Smut, Lesbian Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-19
Updated: 2019-08-19
Packaged: 2020-09-07 13:42:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 562
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20310445
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MistressTeal/pseuds/MistressTeal
Summary: Maybe they should have talked about this first, or maybe it’s time to start talking now.





	Lost

Therese cleared her throat.

“I- um... well...” Therese gulped. “I was thinking...”

Carol turned to see Therese fiddling with a collar on their bed. They had talked about getting a new collar every now and then to replace the sorry excuse of a collar they had been using all this time whenever they’ve decided to play. Carol had made attempts to find a suitable collar to surprise the younger woman with, but she just couldn’t find the perfect one.

“A dog collar, hm?” Carol smirked.

“I saw it when I was out shooting with Dannie, and I thought...”

“Ah, Dannie...” Her grey eyes shined with mischief. “Go on, darling.”

“And, um, I saw this and I thought it looked nice.” Carol took the collar from her hands, running her thumbs across the crystals decorating the black leather band.

“It does look very pretty,” Carol mused, dangling the collar from her index finger in front of Therese, as if visualizing how it would look wrapped around Therese’s neck. “A pretty collar for a pretty little thing...”

“You’ve always talked about getting a collar, you probably didn’t mean a dog collar, but...”

“I don’t know, darling.” Carol unbuckled the collar, wrapping the strip of leather around her knuckles. “I quite like this one.”

“I thought it would suit you.”

* * *

It started with a joke.

While shooting around the city, Dannie and Therese came across this store that sold pet accessories, it was the display that caught Dannie’s attention. Therese rolled her eyes at the stuffed puppy mannequins flaunting four-legged imitations of designer clothing designs that made up the window display, and with only a ring of a bell to warn her, Dannie disappeared into the store.

Therese found Dannie looking at a dog collar in disbelief.

“Damn... what kind of dog wears that?” Dannie shook his head before heading towards the canine fashion section. “It looks like something a kinky billionaire would put on his mistress...”

Therese bit her lip at the irony as she approached the glass display.

It was made of a thick black leather, fine stitches followed the seams as tiny black crystals decorate the leather band, while a rose gold buckle and D-ring secures the collar at the back. Despite the fine details, it looked durable. Sturdy enough to stand being pulled into a deep kiss or tugged to hear a warning not to step out of line. But delicate enough that it could almost pass as a regular choker, only a glimpse of the D-ring and the slightly wider-than-average width of the leather would give it away. Still, it could definitely pass as a fashion statement on Carol’s neck.

Out of all the times they’ve played, it was always Carol who did the collaring, it wouldn’t make sense if she were to be collared by Therese, would it? Therese had thought of how it would feel to be on the other side of the whip, how it must feel to have somebody at your command, to have their trust in you, to be cared for by only you.

Without a second thought, she bought one.

* * *

“Is that it?” Carol mused as she brushed Therese’s hair aside. “You want me to put this on you?”

“Actually...”

Maybe they should have talked about this first, or maybe it’s time to start talking now.

“I was thinking maybe you would wear it.”

**Author's Note:**

> Back with another story, and I hope you enjoyed how this is going so far.
> 
> This story is set in the same universe as Trouvé, but you don't have to read Trouvé to read this - although I'd tell you to read that, but you don't have to.  
Other than that... hopefully I don't procrastinate too much and finish this story. :)


End file.
